


Limber

by BunniesAndBooks



Series: The Christmas Calendar [14]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Felching, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Self-fellatio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesAndBooks/pseuds/BunniesAndBooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 14. Kurt/Mike<br/>Prompt: Kurt wants to see just how flexible Mike, being a dancer, is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limber

The only reason Kurt had even showed up to Puck's Christmas party (“Par-ty,” Puck pronounced exaggeratedly, explaining it to those who dared questioning him. “Not a _Christmas party_ , just a par-ty, nothing to do with Christmas. I'm a smoking hot jew, remember? Just girls, booze and dancing.”) was because the girls needed someone to drive them. The Glee club had been given obligatory invitations, and while most wouldn't go Kurt found himself to be the designated driver of Mercedes and Tina. He'd much rather be at home watching a Project Runway marathon or something, instead of standing alone leaning against the living room wall with a cup filled of water just watching everybody else have a swell time.

Even his girls had abandoned him not long after arriving; they'd been quick to find the alcohol, and had since been drinking like sponges, drunk and giggly as they danced together on the dancefloor. So now Kurt was alone, swirling the water in his cup around and doing his best to seem inconspicuous and not draw any unwanted attention to him. He couldn't tell you how many of the school jocks were present – the mass of red Letterman jackets a never-ending flow and shooting spikes of fear up his spine.

Fact was that most of the occupants of this little shindig were also the bullies he had to face everyday back at McKinley High, and the only reason he hadn't run away screaming yet was because he had to take care of his girls.

Well that and stealing small glances across the room at the boy dancing by himself to a beat only he could hear.

Ever since plastering himself to this piece of the wall Kurt had been shooting looks at the tall Asian boy, fascinated by the way the jock could move his body. He'd known that Mike could dance from Glee club, of course he did, but he'd never known _exactly_ how good he really was. Now though, now Mike was moving his body in ways that shouldn't be, his bones rolling and twisting unabashedly in impossible angles as he moved to a song contradicting the surprisingly gentle tune currently playing.

Kurt was not by far the only one watching this display of flexibility; all over the room girls were tittering to each other, peeking over and giggling as they blushed. Boys watched too, there was no denying that, but they did it more out of either amusement or sheer jealousy, knowing that their dates were more occupied with the bendy dancer than themselves.

Kurt really couldn't blame them.

Mike was intoxicating to watch; the way his limbs moved made shivers race up Kurt's back, and Kurt found himself wondering in what other ways the Asian jock could bend.

Preferably without those clothes obscuring his nice view, so that all of those rippling muscles could be on perfect display.

The thought had Kurt leaning his head back against the wall, his eyes closing on their own volition and his mouth watering as he imagined Mike dancing, only this time Kurt was the only one watching and this time his view wasn't hindered by the ridiculousness that was clothes.

The fact that Kurt found clothes to be something ridiculous and unwanted should be a testament to just how Mike was affecting him at the moment.

Still, just imagining that lean and muscled body bared before him as it moved in ways that shouldn't be possible had Kurt's mind reeling, his blood pumping hotly as goosebumps covered his skin. He licked his lips as pictures of Mike being bent over and exposing himself to Kurt appeared before his eyes, his fingers clenching lightly against the cup as he saw himself pushing that limber boy just how he wanted him. Of dominating him, and having Mike submit to his wishes. He thought about stroking that beautiful skin, of reveling in every little touch he could provide Mike with, of bringing them both such pleasure...

Opening his eyes Kurt realized his body was reacting strongly to the images that had been flitting before his eyelids, and that he was now sporting quite a bulge in his sinfully tight pants. Mouth suddenly dry remembering just how many of his day to day bullies were surrounding him Kurt panicked, hurrying out of the crowded room with only one spared glance towards the still dancing teen – making his body twitch in want through the panic – and running up the stairs.

Hiding himself in the first unoccupied room he could find Kurt sank down towards the floor, breathing hard as he pressed the heels of his hands against his closed eyes, his legs splayed out wide and his jeans tenting obscenely. Shuddering Kurt brought one of his hands down and pressed down against his stiff length, groaning at the miniscule relief it brought him.

What had he been thinking? Standing there in full view of _everybody_ , fantasizing about doing unmentionable things to one of _them_. To one of the _straight_ – but undeniably gorgeous – jocks that littered the scene. Gaga, if they'd been able to read his thoughts Kurt would be dead by now.

But it had been _so_ hot!

Palming his erection softly Kurt exhaled with a stutter, his mind racing back to those glorious pictures forever imprinted into his brain. Once more he saw himself bending Mike in two, of pushing him down over various surfaces and lifting his legs over his head as Kurt plundered him for all he was worth. Of fucking that tight little hole as Mike showed off his incredible flexibility, and it only served to make Kurt even more aroused than he already was.

The silent knock to the door along with the hushed 'Kurt' brings him out of his fantasies, and he panics, wondering if whoever it is on the other side of the door knows what he's doing. If he's going to get beaten up now.

“Who is it?” he asks worriedly, hiding his face in his hands and willing himself not to hyperventilate.

“It's Mike. Open up.”

Kurt awkwardly scrambled to his feet, staring at the door as if it was to burn him. Kurt's heart was beating like crazy as a thousand thoughts flitted by. 'Mike was out there. Why? Why was he there? Had he noticed Kurt staring? Had he come to beat Kurt up himself? Or was it something else?'

“Kurt.” Mike called on the other side of the door, rattling the handle. “Come on, open the door.”

Licking his lips – a habit when nervous – Kurt unlocked it and stepped back, looking down at the floor as he heard the other teen coming in.

“Kurt,” Mike sighed, walking over to him and embracing him. He couldn't understand what was going on; Mike was _hugging him_ – hugging him. Why wasn't Mike hitting him, punching him?

“Wha- why?” Kurt stuttered, aimlessly moving his hands, not sure whether he could return the hug or not.

Thankfully the other teen seemed to understand and hugged him in closer, guiding his arms around his broad shoulders. “I saw you leaving,” Mike began, his hot breath hitting Kurt's neck as he spoke and making him shiver. “You looked upset, so I followed you.”

“You didn't come to beat me up?” Kurt questioned, honestly perplexed by the other boy's actions and words.

Mike huffed. “Why would I?”

“Because I was staring at you,” Kurt replied, burrowing down further into Mike's hold, attempting to hide himself.

“Is that it?” Mike wondered incredulously. “A lot of people downstairs were watching me. I'm not going to beat someone up for that. So why would I punch you?”

“Because I didn't just look at you,” Kurt admitted, closing his eyes tightly. “I was fantasizing.”

He could feel Mike stiffen against him, and Kurt knew that he had stepped in it. _Now_ he was getting beaten up.

But no. Instead of the expected retreat and flying punch Mike only relaxed, making Kurt open his eyes wonderously, and Mike even drew him in even closer. “Hmm,” he hummed against his skin. “Really?”

And was Kurt imagining it, but did Mike actually sound... rather pleased by the idea? No, he was probably imagining it. There was no way...

“What did you think about?” Mike questioned him, his hands drawing up and down his back, stroking him softly, most likely attempting to calm him. Kurt shuddered, that breath against his ear coupled with those hands enough to make his mind blank.

“You,” Kurt exhaled, eyes fluttering shut again. Mike chuckled, humming, and Kurt could feel the vibrations of it against his already trembling skin. “I wondered how flexible you can be,” Kurt continued shyly, but encouraged by Mike's tranquility. “I thought about... about you bending over,” Kurt breathed, feeling his cheeks heating up where he was hidden.

“Hmm,” Mike rumbled pleasantly. “Did you now. What else did you think about?”

Kurt let his hands scramble against he fabric beneath them, clenching into the cotton as he mewed silently when Mike began nibbling the juncture between neck and shoulder. “I- I thought about... about bending you in two.” Kurt breathed. “I thought about f-fucking you.”

He groaned when he felt the taller teen bite down against his skin, his own hands roving down Mike's back and settling over his ass, that ass he had been thinking about for so long that night.

“You like my ass?” Mike asked, grinding back into his palms, and Kurt could only nod. Kurt really liked it, loved the feeling of it in his hands. “And you want to fuck it?” Once again Kurt nodded, his rosy cheeks burning as he hid against Mike's neck. “Then why don't you?”

Whirling his head up Kurt stared at Mike disbelievingly. Did he just..?

“Did you just ask me to fuck you?” Kurt blurted out, immediately slapping his hand over his mouth, eyes widening when he realized what he had just said.

“Yeah,” Mike shrugged, his darkened eyes gazing steadily into his own.

“But aren't you..?” Kurt asked, his mind reeling from the information being bombarded at him at the moment. Surely Mike was straight. Wasn't he?

“I'm actually bi,” the other teen answered. “But does that really matter?”

Kurt wasn't sure what to think. “Guess not.”

“Good. So will you fuck me then? Bend me over and make me take it?” Mike asked, trailing his fingers down Kurt's neck and under the collar of his shirt, tracing the hidden skin there.

“Oh yes,” Kurt breathed, eyes rolling back as he felt Mike crash their lips together.

The kiss was pure filth; their tongues and teeth knocking against each other's, spit going everywhere – not that either of them minded – as their hands grappled and groped wherever they could reach.

Hand reaching up and fingers curling into Mike's short hair Kurt pulled him back, their lips only half an inch apart as they panted heavily. “You wanted me to make you take it?” Kurt asked with a whisper to the jock, his eyes heavy lidded and making his eyelashes tickle Mike's skin.

Mike only whined, nodding and pushing himself towards Kurt, silently begging Kurt to kiss him again, but the countertenor was unrelenting, keeping a tight hold on the taller boy's hair and forcing him to keep the distance between them. “Words Mike, words,” Kurt encouraged, his lips moving teasingly against the other teens.

“Yes, please,” Mike begged, straining forward to reach Kurt's parted lips, whining when he couldn't quite reach.

“Okay,” Kurt purred, giving Mike a rewarding peck. “Then strip.”

Standing back Kurt watched entranced as Mike's chest heaved for a few moments, before the dancer began enticingly slowly removing his clothes, a teasing smile grazing those lips all the while. Kurt would object to the lack in pace had it not been so mind-blowingly arousing. Instead he only palmed his once again raging length, squeezing the base of it as inch by glorious inch was revealed to him.

“You too,” Mike asked as he began unbuttoning his pants, shooting Kurt a playful look. And the young countertenor couldn't agree more, at once beginning to shed his own designer pieces, not bothering with folding them as he just dropped them on the carpeted floor.

It wasn't long before they both were completely naked, not a single thread covering their skin as they looked at each other, admiring the other boy's body. Kurt was drooling as he stared at those etched out abs, wanting nothing more than to lick and trace every inch of them, committing them to memory. And those broad shoulders, those subtle but strong biceps, those supple thighs... That cock...

“Can I,” Kurt asked, reaching his hand out, hovering it over Mike's hip. When receiving a gentle nod Kurt was quick to plaster himself against the dancer, gripping his hips as he dove in for another soaring kiss. He could feel so much more now that nothing lay between them; could feel the twitching of Mike's muscles, the thrumming of his heart against Kurt's own chest, the pulsing of the other boy's cock against his own.

“Do you have lube?” Kurt panted, breaking away for air. There was no way they could ever go through with what he had planned if they didn't – not that there wasn't other things they could do but Kurt really wanted to fuck the other boy.

“Naw,” Mike shook his head. Then his eyes lit up, “but I bet Puck does.” Then he broke away, walking over to the bedside table and rummaging through it, soon brandishing a half-full bottle of lube.

Only then did Kurt notice that the room they were in was definitely that of their friend; the general mess despite being obviously cleaned for the evening as well as the many posters of half-naked women hung up on the walls a tell-tale sign of it's occupant.

He shuddered wondering what else this bedroom had been objected to apart from the two of them. This particular encounter would probably not even come close to any of the most dirty and naughty things that had played out in here.

Grabbing the bottle away from the naked jock Kurt looked at it more closely, snorting when he read the label. “Anal lube? Guess Puck's got some secrets going on...”

Shaking his head Kurt looked up on Mike who was shaking with suppressed laughter as well. “He's never mentioned anything in the locker room,” he supplies. “And he usually raves about everything he gets to do, so...”

Kurt decides to think about that for a later time, when he isn't otherwise occupied. Instead he steps closer to Mike and strokes his arm, gripping his bicep and leading him backwards against the desk by the window. Silently he guides him to bend over it, easily stretching his right leg up beside him and leaving Kurt with the most wonderful sight ever.

He can't quite believe it when he sees what exactly is spread apart for him; can't quite trust his luck when it comes to this stunning guy left wide open for him, his wrinkled little hole exposed and just begging him to wreck it. Kurt eagerly palms those beckoning cheeks in his palms, kneading the gorgeous flesh as he rocks in against that cleft, his dick catching once or twice on that tiny opening, making them both groan from the friction.

Backing away Kurt bends over, spreading those cheeks apart and licking broadly over the entire crack, listening to those splendid noises leaving Mike's mouth. It's not long however until he longs to be buried inside that tight heat instead of just nuzzling down against it, so Kurt pulls back and reaches for the bottle of lube.

Smearing some on his fingers Kurt strokes across Mike's lower back, calming him and reassuring him about what's to come. He suckles some of the skin on Mike's shoulder into his mouth when he begins tracing the luscious little rim with his fingers, and then bites down softly as he pushes the first digit inside.

Mike takes it easily, his muscles fluttering around Kurt's finger, so it isn't many minutes until Kurt has introduced both a second and third finger. Stretching and scissoring the dancer apart Kurt listens as a litany of beautiful, lascivious moans and pleads tumble out of Mike's throat.

“Please Kurt, can you-” Mike begs, his head thrashing as he pushes himself back on Kurt's nimble fingers. “Oh God, please- just- please fuck me. Now. Please?”

“Of course sweetheart,” Kurt coos, gently pulling out his fingers and turning Mike around. Prying the Asian's lips apart Kurt licks his way into that delicious little mouth. “Are you okay with me not wearing a condom? I'm sure I can find something of Puck's otherwise.”

“Don't care,” Mike mumbles throatily, “anything, just- do whatever. Just fuck me please?”

So Kurt slathers a generous amount of the liquid onto his rock hard length, before pushing the dancer up on his feet and pushing him up against the wall, making Mike moan from the harsh contact. “Oh, I'm sorry sweetie,” Kurt apologizes mischievously, picking up his leg and slowly stretching it up, up, up until the ankle is hooked up on his shoulder, Mike's other leg only reaching the floor with his toes.

Kurt's amazed and so incredibly turned on by Mike's flexibility, and so, so anxious to finally be buried to that tight, wet heat. So taking himself in hand Kurt guides himself against Mike's winking hole, and groans along with the jock as he pushes inside. Mike's hands are gripping his arms, his fingers digging in hard and most definitely leaving bruises in their wake, but Kurt is doing just the same thing to Mike's defined hips so he's very willing to just overlook that.

Having concluded that Mike is very much a virgin coming into this Kurt starts out gentle, his thrust shallow and soft, only gradually building up to the pace he'd much rather keep. He's listening to Mike's keens and broken words – pushing in quicker and harder when asked for, and slowing himself when Mike's wails breaks in the wrong way.

When Mike's knees buckle as Kurt apparently finds the little magical spot Kurt pick up that thigh as well, moving to wrap it around his own middle, but Mike grabs it himself and instead stretches it up and hooking that as well over Kurt's shoulder, effectively bending the dancer in half. It only serves at leaving Kurt breathless as he plunders Mike's hole, his thrust angled so much better now and repeatedly finding that bundle of nerves, sending Mike reeling.

“Oh, oh, Kurt. There, right there, please- come on, oh fuck me,” Mike pleads, his head lolling as Kurt pounds his raw hole.

“Don't worry, honey, I'll take care of you,” Kurt whimpers, biting his bottom lip from how good Mike feels around him. “I'm gonna fuck you so hard, sweetie.”

On one particularly hard thrust Mike screams out, coming between them and splattering his chest, chin and nose with his own come, almost blacking out as Kurt barrels on. The sight of Mike with streaks of come dangling from his face is the most erotic thing Kurt has ever has the fortune to gaze upon, and he can't drag his eyes away as he bucks into that twitching ass.

The dancer has just about enough time to recover and harden once again before Kurt can feel his own orgasm creep up, and with no possibility of holding himself back Kurt buries himself in deep and just coats those clenching walls with his cum, the groan leaving him filthy to his own ears.

Feeling just how tired his arms are getting Kurt gently lets Mike down onto the floor, and helps the boneless teen towards the bed. Despite it's questionable state it's still a bed, and it will be good for them both at the moment.

He remembers that Mike is still hard when he's about to pull the sheets up and cover his body, and an idea shoots through his mind, making his spent dick twitch against his thigh.

“Mike,” Kurt wonders, looking into those dark brown eyes. “You're really flexible, right?” Mike only shoots him a disbelieving look, and _oh_ , right. “Sorry, what I meant was, do you think you can suck your own dick?”

Mike only splutters, his mouth opening and closing on it's on volition. “...Maybe,” is what eventually leaves his lips, his lightly tanned skin flushing adorably, and Kurt thinks that there might me more to that story, but chooses not to dig into it at the moment.

“Think you can try right now? I want to try something.”

And thus Kurt watches as Mike scoots himself a little bit up against the headboard before heaving his legs up towards him. Kurt's left panting as Mike grabs his own thighs and wiggles himself closer and closer until he can lick a small strip up his own head.

It's even better when watching those small drips of come drizzling down the cleft of his ass.

Shifting himself closer Kurt begins lapping up those stray drops of come, swallowing them down with a purr as he keeps an eye on Mike as he tentatively sucks his own head into his mouth.

Spreading his ass apart Kurt runs his tongue down over Mike's loosened and swollen rim. His tongue catches more of his own come, and he burrows himself down closer, finding and swallowing as much of that come down as he can find. His chin and nose are buried against Mike's flesh as he spears that hole on his tongue, lapping up every little drop within his reach.

“Can I fuck you again?” Kurt wonders when his cock has hardened again, laying long and thick against his thigh. Mike only grunts around his own length, eyes rolling back, his hands beckoning Kurt closer.

Re-lubing his dick Kurt awkwardly sinks his way inside Mike, the angle a bit off with him more or less squatting over the jock to be able to properly reach, but the feeling of those clutching muscles around him is too amazing for him to care. And him filling the Asian dancer so deep has Mike doubling his own efforts, giving Kurt the chance to watch him suck his own dick in a way that can only be described as carnal and wild and raw.

The muffled slurps and moans from Mike is sending Kurt into a frenzy of his own; pounding that ass before him as good as he can, the slick sounds around him so filthy and obscene. Not many minutes passes before Kurt curses out his second orgasm, filling up that greedy little hole again as his mind turns hazy.

Pulling out Kurt kneels back down, immediately plunging three fingers in deep and fucking Mike hard. “You like that huh?” he praises, pushing in again. “Like being stuffed full, having something deep inside you. Bet you like having my cum up your delicious little ass, bet it gets you all hot and wanton. I'm right, ain't I?” Kurt questions, only receiving a broken whine as he's thrusting into Mike hard enough to make him back onto his own mouth one, two, three times before Mike breaks away and grumbles out his own release, shooting rope after rope onto his own face. There's come covering his cheeks, his nose, mouth, eyes and even his hair.

If Kurt hadn't already come – twice at that – he would've been hard in moments just from that picture alone.

Easing Mike down Kurt finds him a few tissues to clean up his face with, washing off his leaking ass and his own dick himself.

“ _That_ was what you were thinking downstairs?” Mike asks reverently after catching his breath, Kurt laying snuggled up beside him on the smallish bed. “You should've dragged me off sooner.”

“I didn't fantasize about _all_ of that, you know,” Kurt argues. The rimming hadn't been any part of his plans... “And I don't recall dragging you off at all.”

“Still,” Mike reels, chuckling quietly. “I just came _twice_ , I'm pretty sure I would've been okay with you playing out every idea of yours down there if you made me do that.”

“Are you telling me you have an exhibitionist kink, 'cause I'm not too sure I'm on board with that,” Kurt jokes, slapping Mike's shoulder lightly.

“Spoilsport,” Mike jokes back. “Hmm. You made me come _twice_. I didn't know I could do that.”

Kurt hums, drawing patterns down the dancers abs. “I'm impressed you can suck you're own dick. Wish I could do that.”

When Mike keeps silent Kurt glances up at him, only to find the Asian boy looking down at him mischievously. “You could learn.”

“Wha- what do you- you're crazy,” Kurt stammers, blushing furiously. And come on, he'd just fucked this boy. Twice. Why the hell is he blushing like a little virgin?

“No, I'm not,” Mike hurries, excitedly sitting back up. “Now come on, you gotta sit like this...”


End file.
